musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Led Zeppelin
Led Zeppelin was an English rock band formed in 1968 that consisted of guitarist Jimmy Page, singer Robert Plant, drummer John Bonham, and bassist John Paul Jones. With their heavy, guitar-driven blues rock sound, Led Zeppelin are regularly cited as one of the progenitors of heavy metal and hard rock, even though the band's individualistic style drew from many sources and transcends any one music genre. Led Zeppelin did not release songs from their albums as singles in the United Kingdom, as they preferred to establish the concept of album-oriented rock. More than 30 years after disbanding following Bonham's death in 1980, Led Zeppelin continue to be held in high regard for their artistic achievements, commercial success, and broad influence. The band are widely considered to be one of the most successful, innovative and influential bands in the history of rock music. Led Zeppelin have sold over 200 million albums worldwide according to some sources, while other sources state sales of more than 300 million records, including 111.5 million certified units in the United States, making them one of the world's best-selling music artists of all time, as well as the second best selling band of all time in the US. They have had all of their original studio albums reach the top 10 of the Billboard album chart in the US, with six reaching the number one spot. Rolling Stone magazine has described Led Zeppelin as "the heaviest band of all time", "the biggest band of the '70s" and "unquestionably one of the most enduring bands in rock history". Similarly, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame described the band in the 1970s as being "as influential in that decade as The Beatles were in the prior one". In 2007, the surviving members of Led Zeppelin reunited (along with John Bonham's son, Jason) for the Ahmet Ertegün Tribute Concert at The O2 Arena in London. The band was honoured with the "Best Live Act" prize for their one-off reunion at MOJO Awards 2008, where they were described as the "greatest rock and roll band of all time." Label(s) * Atlantic *Swan Song History Awards and Recognitions Led Zeppelin has won 18 awards and has been nominated for 3. Discography Albums *Led Zeppelin *Led Zeppelin II *Led Zeppelin III *Led Zeppelin IV *Houses Of The Holy *Physical Graffiti *Presence *In Through The Out Door *Coda *The Song Remains The Same *Remasters *Boxed Set *Boxed Set 2 *The Complete Studio Recordings *BBC Sessions *Early Days: The Best Of Led Zeppelin Volume One *Latter Days: The Best Of Led Zeppelin Volume Two *How The West Was Won *Mothership Music Videos *Rock and Roll *Since I've Been Loving You *Stairway to Heaven *Whole Lotta Love Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:English musical groups Category:British rock music groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:British heavy metal music groups Category:Led Zeppelin Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Hard rock groups Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Musical groups established in 1968 Category:Blues rock groups Category:Folk rock groups Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1980 Category:Musical quartets Category:Bands Category:Jam bands